


Buy It

by Remmy-Free (Remembrance)



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/pseuds/Remmy-Free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin needs to buy a suit. Haruka finds out he has a thing for suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy It

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly cannot remember the last time I wrote a PWP, XD. It was somewhat liberating to not have to worry about all the plot details for once. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this, so you should enjoy reading it~!

Even if it was a lazy Sunday afternoon with nice sunshine, considering it was autumn, the two siblings were clearly both grumbling about something as they made their way to the store. Walking past the shops, they were both looking for one in particular, but they hadn’t seen it yet.  
  
“Why can’t that old bitch just croak already?”  
  
“Rin!”  
  
“What?” Rin groaned as he ran a hand through his red hair, “She’s a total bitch, used to get pissed at us just for _smiling_ —remember?”  
  
Gou nodded with a soft sigh. “Yeah, yeah… but it’s her wedding… You know, _her_ special day. I don’t like her either, but it’s only a couple hours. Now let’s just get you your suit, you need one.”  
  
“No I don’t,” Rin grumbled as they walked towards the store. “I should just show up in worn out jeans and trip her when she walks down the aisle.”  
  
Gou covered her mouth and tried to hide her little giggle fit.  
  
Rin chuckled at his sister laughing and looked up to the store in front of them. “Well, I can dream, at least. This the right one?”  
  
“Mhm,” Gou nodded, “Come on, you’ll look nice in a suit. All the girls will fall for you.”  
  
“Tch,” Rin rolled his eyes.  
  
“The boys too.”  
  
He pursed his lips, avoiding eye contact. “Let’s just get this over with.”  
  
“It won’t take long if you cooperate,” Gou reminded with a small smile.  
  
“Ugh, yeah, whatever…”  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later, they still hadn’t found Rin a suit. As far as he was concerned, they were all the same thing and he didn’t really care what he looked like in it because his aunt was a stupid twat and he gave no fucks.  
  
Gou, however, was convinced that the fit and tightness in certain areas were unacceptable.  
  
Rin groaned as he threw off the blazer he was wearing. He tossed it to the side and scowled, “I’m going outside. It’s break time.”  
  
“Break?” Gou frowned, “We’re trying clothes, not swimming!”  
  
“I’m bored as fuck,” Rin rubbed his neck and started walking towards the exit. He saw someone working at the store approach him, probably to talk to him and be social and he just started walking faster out of the store.  
  
The worker got the message.  
  
Rin stepped out of the store and stretched his arms. He rubbed his neck and just as he opened his eyes, he blinked as he noticed someone extremely familiar walking by. He paused for a moment before calling out. “Haru?”  
  
Haruka paused mid-step, looking to the side. “Rin?”  
  
“Hey,” Rin smiled. Finally, some relief in this exhausted day. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Had to drop off Makoto’s little sister somewhere,” he shrugged, “Makoto’s sick, so he asked me to do it.”  
  
Rin’s eyebrows came together, “Makoto’s sick?”  
  
“Just a cold,” Haruka had the faintest hint of a smile on his face, “Don’t get so worried.”  
  
“Ack!” Rin gasped, “I’m not worried!”  
  
Haruka only chuckled. His blue eyes looked up to the name of the store, then he looked inside, noticing the suits. “Shopping?”  
  
“Yeah,” he sighed, rubbing his neck. “I have to buy a suit… One of our crazy aunts is getting married for the like eighth time and my old one doesn’t fit me. I don’t know why she had to invite us, but anyway, yeah, I have to buy a suit.”  
  
Haruka glanced from him back to the store and noticed another redhead coming their way.  
  
“Haruka-senpai,” Gou blinked for a moment before smiling. “You think you can help me find Rin a nice suit? It’s for our aunt’s wedding.”  
  
“Hey,” Rin gave her a look, “Don’t bug him, he’s probably busy.”  
  
Haruka figured by ‘help me find Rin a nice suit’ Gou meant ‘get him to shut up and be cooperative’. “I’m free, I don’t mind.”  
  
“Good,” Gou grabbed Rin’s arm. “I found a suit, so maybe this’ll fit nicely on him.”  
  
Rin felt himself be dragged away and saw Haruka following. “If not?”  
  
“Well, we’ll have to find another one.”  
  
Haruka watched as Rin gave a defeated sigh and the tiniest smile formed on his lips. The three of them walked deeper intot he store and made their way to the change rooms.  
  
“Here,” Gou shoved another bunch of clothes in Rin’s arms. “Put these on. Haru, could you help him?”  
  
“What?” Rin felt his cheeks redden slightly, “I don’t need help putting clothes on.”  
  
Haruka just nodded, “Sure.”  
  
“Wait!”  
  
Haruka didn’t wait: He pushed Rin into the change room, which was more than spacey enough for them both, and closed the door behind him. “Just strip and put it on.”  
  
“I know what to do,” Rin turned around as he pulled his shirt off over his head, “Sheesh.”  
  
Haruka took the chance to examine the redhead’s back, noticing the toned muscles and strong arms that made him such a good swimmer. His eyes eventually moved to Rin’s spine, which seemed a little more visible than other people’s. He noticed little ‘bumps’ along the ridge of his back and he raised a hand, lightly tapping on one.  
  
Rin’s back instantly straightened and he looked up. Frowning, he turned around, “Hey!”  
  
Haruka brought his hand back but stayed silent.  
  
“Don’t touch my back…” Rin turned around again and began undoing his pants, when he felt another tap. “Stop doing that!”  
  
Haruka silently chuckled and looked away. “Sorry.”  
  
Rin growled and took as many steps away from Haruka as he could before he stepped out of his pants.  
  
“Nice underwear.”  
  
Rin looked down, realising he wore his pair of loose boxers that were bright pink and had white polka dots. “Hey,” he frowned, “Don’t make fun of these bad boys, okay?”  
  
Haruka raised an eyebrow at that, but he said nothing. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. It wasn’t every day he got to see Rin practically half-naked, so he took in the sight before him and waited.  
  
“What are you even doing here?” Rin slipped on his black dress pants and then buttoned and zipped up. He grabbed a dark red leather belt Gou had picked out and slipped it through the holes. He then took the white undershirt and slipped it on, not daring to tuck it in.  
  
Haruka stepped closer and gently grabbed front of the shirt.  
  
“H-hey!”  
  
Haruka ignored Rin’s protests and began buttoning up the white undershirt.  
  
Rin pursed his lips, but said nothing. He reached for the blazer, his suit jacket, and slipped it on as Haruka worked upwards. “Not the top one, I wanna breathe.”  
  
Haruka complied, understanding that agony, and grabbed Rin’s hands. He did up the cuffs, one after another, then did one button on the blazer. He grabbed the red tie that was just two shades darker than Rin’s hair, but one shade lighter than the belt, and his hands moved quickly, tying the tie and pushing the ‘knob’ to Rin’s neck, leaving a little more space than he should have to make sure he could breathe. He then worked on the collar, making sure all of it looked nice.  
  
Rin didn’t say anything, but it was kind of nice to have Haru do all this for him…  
  
Haruka patted Rin’s chest twice and then took a step back to assess how it looked. He took in the sight, and then took in a short gasp for air. He swallowed hard and stayed silent.  
  
Rin glanced over to the mirror and realised it actually looked damn good on him – he didn’t know what his sister meant by tightness in fit in certain areas, but he didn’t deny she had some merit. Although he knew he would be just as crazy about it as she was if he actually wanted to go to the wedding. He noticed the suit made his shoulders just a touch broader and it hugged his form nicely around his ribs. “So, Haru, how do I look?”  
  
Haruka said nothing.  
  
“Haru,” Rin repeated with a chuckle, “How do I look?”  
  
Again, no response.  
  
Rin sighed, rolling his eyes. “Weirdo… Hey, sis,” he called out, “You can open the door.”  
  
“Okay!” she said happily before opening the door.  
  
“No,” Haruka whispered as he moved his arm to the side, forcing the door close. He ignored the sounds of confusion from the siblings and he flicked the lock on the change room door. His blue eyes focused on Rin and he swallowed hard. “Shit,” he muttered before stepping forward, pressing himself completely against Rin.  
  
“Onii-chan, is everything okay?”  
  
“Um,” Rin looked down at Haruka, slightly unsure of how he felt about the contact: It was really nice, but at the same time he had no idea what was going through Haru’s mind. “Yeah, everything’s fine… just, um, give us a sec.” His red eyes narrowed and he placed his hands on Haruka’s shoulder, slowly pushing him away. He glanced to the locked door, then back at the other before he lowered his voice to a whisper, “Hey… Haru, what do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“I just,” Haruka breathed, “Never realised…”  
  
“Never realised?” Rin tilted his head, “Never realised what?”  
  
“That I have a suit kink.”  
  
Rin’s eyebrows shot up and he felt his cheeks warm. “H-hey, um, we’re sort of, you know, in a store, so–”  
  
Haruka’s arm moved to the back of Rin’s neck and pulled his head down.  
  
Rin’s eyes widened.  
  
Haruka leaned forward and pressed their lips together, eyes sliding shut.  
  
Rin blinked wildly and all he could see was Haruka’s closed eyes. He snapped his own eyes shut and kissed back. He was trying to process what was going on. Haruka’s lips were on his. He could feel Haruka’s free hand playing with his tie and Rin curled his toes, feeling little tingles.  
  
Haruka pushed his tongue forward, between their lips, wanting entrance.  
  
Rin blushed but he parted his lips, feeling the other’s tongue slip into his mouth. He tentatively moved his arms around Haruka’s waist, pulling him closer. A part of him couldn’t figure out if it was a dream or not and he felt his own tongue against Haru’s.  
  
Haruka continued to kiss Rin, giving a little moan into the kiss. His hand around Rin’s neck moved back, tentatively teasing his finger over his spine.  
  
Rin’s shoulders twitched and he almost broke the kiss, but managed to keep it going. He was getting hard, really hard, and a moment of fear flashed over him as he realised Haruka was going to feel it. He was about to move away, but…  
  
Haruka moved his crotch against Rin, grinding against him.  
  
Rin broke the kiss to gasp and he kept his eyes closed, “H-Haru!”  
  
“Shh,” Haruka said in a teasing tone. His hand that was playing with Rin’s tie moved down, running down his chest, feeling the muscles beneath the fabric of the suit. His hand moved down, lower, lower…  
  
“Haru,” Rin felt his cheeks burn, “W-we’re in a st-store!”  
  
Haruka nodded, “We’re in a store… so we have to be quiet.”  
  
Rin babbled something, but was ignored.  
  
Haruka cupped Rin’s crotch, feeling the warmth of the hardness constrained in the pants. He bit his lip, making eye contact with Rin before leaning in for a short, chaste kiss. He went down on his knees.  
  
“Wait!”  
  
Haruka paused, blue eyes looking up. “You don’t want me to?”  
  
“No!” Rin gasped. “Well… okay, actually, y-yeah—but not here!”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Well, um,” Rin felt his knees wiggle and he bit his lip. “I don’t know!”  
  
Haruka looked back in front of him and quickly unzipped Rin’s dress pants. He reached in and fiddled with Rin’s boxers, struggling to find the damn hole. When he did he grabbed the manhood, hard and aching to be free, and pulled it out. He took one look at it and paused.  
  
Rin froze at Haruka’s pause with a mix of fear and anxiety.  
  
Haruka looked up, making eye contact and subconsciously licked his lower lip. He looked back at the cock in front of him. He estimated seven inches, and he smiled as he ran a finger against the side, feeling the slight left curve to it. His blue eyes flashed up dangerously before once again looking at it. He grabbed it, with a soft grip, and gave it a little squeeze.  
  
“Ah,” Rin straightened his back and blushed.  
  
Haruka began stroking it, rolling the skin over the head and back again. He eyed it with desire as he built a rhythm. Without warning, he leaned forward and slipped the head of Rin’s cock in his mouth.  
  
“Sh-shit,” Rin moved a hand down, onto Haruka’s head and he gasped.  
  
Haruka slipped it out of his mouth and gave a rare hint of a smile. “We have to be quiet, Rin.”  
  
“S-sorry…”   
  
Haruka quietly chuckled and put the back in his mouth. He closed his blue eyes and began sucking it as he bobbed his mouth over the head. He had both hands on the manhood, one near his mouth, one near the base of the member. He went in a rhythm and moaned softly against it.  
  
Rin could feel the warm, inviting wetness move over his sensitive head and he clasped his free hand over his mouth, covering it to muffle a desperate and needy and shameful noise that threatened to escape. His knees wiggled and tingled and he feared they would give out.  
  
“Onii-chan?” Gou called from the other side, “Can I come in now? If that suit doesn’t fit, I have to find another one, you know…”  
  
Rin’s red eyes widened and he felt his hands begin to shake. He looked down for some help, but Haru was too busy choking down his dick to even care. He moved the hand over his mouth to his throat, rubbing it in a vain attempt to loosen up his vocal cords. He didn’t trust himself to speak, at all, but he knew he couldn’t just say nothing.  
  
“Onii-chan?”  
  
He took a deep breath and was about to say something, but—  
  
Haruka sucked hard and swirled his tongue around the head.  
  
“Ah,” he said weakly as he felt his cock twitch in Haruka’s mouth.  
  
“Hey,” Gou seemed worried, “Is everything okay? Do I need to call for help?”  
  
“N-no!” Rin swallowed hard, “I’m fine! We’re both fi-ah-fine!”  
  
“Are you sure? Rin?”  
  
“We’re ay-okay!”  
  
“What are you two even doing in…”  
  
When Gou’s voice trailed off, Rin knew she knew and his cheeks flushed the same colour as his hair.  
  
Haruka seemed completely unfazed by everything. He moved both his hands towards the base of Rin’s cock and relaxed his throat before pushing more of the cock into his mouth.  
  
Rin shivered and the hand on Haruka’s head fisted what hair he could. His eyes screwed shut as the warmth seemed to take him.  
  
Haruka continued to take more and more of Rin, until he was nuzzling Rin’s dress pants. Then, he moved back, keeping his lips tight around the shaft as it slid out of his mouth. He moved forward again, until it was completely in his mouth, then moved back again, repeating this action and over.  
  
Rin felt his toes curl and little tingles over his neck and shoulder. He looked down, seeing Haruka so at peace with the universe, and he half wanted to yell at him.  
  
“Um, onii-chan…” Gou’s knocked on the door, “The uh, manager’s wondering why you two are taking so long… He seems worried so, um, you two, should, um, you know… hurry up…”  
  
Rin moved his hips back, taking his cock out of Haruka’s mouth. He shuddered as a rush of chilly air hit his wet, heated skin, giving off a gentle sort of tingling relief. “We should stop.”  
  
“I’ll finish soon,” Haruka grabbed the cock and began stroking it, once again moving the skin over the head and back again.  
  
“W-wait, Haru- _ahh_!”  
  
Haru moved the hood back and kissed the tip of Rin’s cock, “My name is Haru- _ka_.”  
  
“How the fuck can you be so calm right now?”  
  
Haruka just gave a little shrug as he ran his tongue against the side of his length, going back and forth.  
  
“I hate you so much right now.”  
  
“Cool,” Haruka nodded before slipping the head of the cock back in his mouth. He moved his mouth forward, letting the head slide over his tongue. He created a rhythm again and began speeding up at a steady pace.  
  
“Fuck, fuck!” Rin whispered. He began rocking his hips into Haruka’s willing mouth and he hissed. He could feel Haruka sucking on him and Haru’s tongue was rolling against the underside of his cock, right on the sweet spot. “H-hurry up!”  
  
Haruka was more than happy to comply, of course.  
  
“Ah,” Rin slipped a finger in his collar, tugging it for some air as he felt his body warm up. “Shit, I’m gonna…”  
  
Haruka closed his eyes and focused on his job. He sped up and focused on pleasuring the head.  
  
“Ngh!” Rin grunted behind pursed lips; his eyes snapped shut and he leaned forward. He shuddered and felt tingles all over his body, feeling his knees wiggle, as he shot white strands in Haruka’s mouth. He felt Haruka swallow his load and the feeling made him shiver as aftershocks rolled beneath his skin.  
  
Haruka moved his head back and slipped it out of his mouth. He wiped his lips with his thumb and looked up at Rin.  
  
Rin looked down at Haru and just stared, mouth open, breathless as he tried to recover.  
  
Haruka stood up and walked over to the door.  
  
Rin hurried to put his dick back in his pants and zip it up, and he managed to do it just in time as the door open. “So,” he tried not to sound winded as he glanced to Gou, “Good suit?”  
  
Gou could barely look at him but she spared a glanced then nodded meekly.  
  
“It’s a really good suit,” Haruka looked at him, “Buy it.”


End file.
